Many computing devices, such as mobile terminals, e.g., media players, cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers or the like, capture, store, or otherwise have the access to a plurality of video and audio files. As the consumption of multimedia increases, consumers are more often using mobile devices as the primary source for accessing the multimedia data. When playing back an audio file using a mobile device, consumers may stream the audio to a variety of devices such as headsets, vehicle audio, portable speakers, home stereos, and the like. Many of these devices are used in a variety of environments and a user may consume the audio files using multiple devices throughout the day. Each of the playback devices may have unique reproduction capabilities or provide a different environment and might require adjustments or fine tuning to provide the same listening experience when listening to an audio file.